Dealing With The Pain Part Two
by Padfootfreak14
Summary: This story picks off right where the other one left off and continues the story of Elizabeth Black and Remus Lupin. Will they stay together or will everything fall apart. Will old loves change everything?
1. Chapter 1, New Beginnings

Time passed quickly after the saddening end to Elizabeth's final school year and the impromptu coupling with Remus, or at least it seemed to. For Liz, the last two months had passed by in what seemed like only a few days. She had spent two and a half years yearning for Remus and now she finally had him by her side. Despite the happiness that both Remus and Liz had over being together, things had certainly not gone smoothly.

The morning after was the beginning of a long period of trials. When Liz's 'aunt' Andromeda had come to check on her that morning, she had found the nude couple still fast asleep and wrapped up in each other's arms. Upon seeing Liz, who had just gotten out of school, was barely legal and had just lost her father in the very compromising position with her father's best friend, Andromeda had started screeching at them, waking both from their pleasant slumber. Andromeda's screeching not only woke up the portrait in the hall but attracted Molly Weasley in to the room as well. Not wanting to face the irate older women and not wanting to move from the very comfortable position of being tangled up with Remus, Liz groaned and kept her face buried against his chest. Remus, being the significantly heavier sleeper of the two, groggily tightened his grip on Liz but kept his eyes shut, fearful of the screeching and berating he was sure he would be getting.

"If you both could just leave that would be great. You can bitch and say whatever you feel you have the right to say when we are both more awake and I feel like being screamed at because you think what I want is wrong." Liz snapped after she lifted her head slightly. It may have been rude but after dealing with all she had, all she wanted to do was stay curled up with someone that made her happy. "I am not joking when I say that I am really not in the mood to deal with either of you right now and I would appreciate if you could just leave me be until I'm feeling a bit better. I have been through way too much in the last two bloody weeks to put up with being treated like I am a fucking child so just leave." She half yelled, knowing one of the women had been preparing to say anything. Once she was sure that both women had left and checking again by looking at the door, Liz shut and locked the door before curling against Remus some more. To her surprise, Remus wrapped his arms around her before flipping Liz on to her back and grinning down at her. For a moment Liz thought that after a round two by the way that his hands were roaming her body, showering it with gentle caresses. She immediately relaxed under his touch, letting out a soft giggle as he started kissing at her neck. She was mildly disappointed when he rolled them on to their sides and softly pressed his lips against hers before his hand stopped moving and simply rested around her.

"How are you feeling?" Remus questioned softly.

"I am absolutely brilliant love, I've never felt so wonderful for as long as I can remember. I do hope that you aren't regretting last night in the least."

"I very much wish it would have occurred under better circumstances, but no darling, I am not regretting last night. I certainly won't pretend to feel sorry in the least when we have to go deal with Andromeda and Molly. You've been through more than most adults will go through in their life time and I think you are plenty old enough to decide what you want." Remus responded, holding Liz close to him. "I've waited quite long enough for someone that cares for me as you do and I won't give it up for anything, not them or the Ministry or anyone else that has a problem with us being together."

"Okay love, I get it." Liz laughed, nuzzling against him, actually getting a chuckle from her companion. Remus grinned at his raven-haired companion before rolling on to his back and pulling her on top of him. Neither could help but feel a bit disappointed that they had been awoken by the screeching, but they'd mutually decided that they would just have to make up for it by relaxing together at the current time and until they felt like getting up.

"I think that next time we shall have to find a better place or lock the door properly so that we can avoid early morning interruptions. I'm not sure about you darling, but I'd quite like being able to wake up like this with you every morning."

"I thoroughly agree, even if we didn't always wake up totally nude." Liz laughed softly. "I also think that we shouldn't definitely enjoy a nice steamy shower together before we go down and face those damned harpies." She added, looking up at Remus. He looked back down at her and laughed before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

Some time later, the couple emerged fully clothed, though with sopping wet hair, from Liz's room and made their way to the basement kitchen where Andromeda and Molly were waiting. The pair walked in silently, Liz sitting on the counter and smiling at Remus when he handed her a cup of coffee before taking one as well.

_I wish that they would just say whatever they are going to say already rather than just bloody staring at us like we committed some horrible crime._ Liz thought as Remus clasped her hand in his.

"Elizabeth dear, we'd like to speak to Remus alone for a bit." Andromeda said sharply.

"No." Liz responded back. "Whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of me. I won't let you try to intimidate him in to leaving me because the two of you think that it isn't right." She snapped, looking at Remus rather confused when he shook his head and motioned for her to step out of the room. After a brief moment of staring Liz set down her coffee and reluctantly left the room. Andromeda and Molly immediately turned back to Remus.

"What were you thinking?" Molly started. "She is just a child; she was your best friend's daughter for Merlin's sake. Tragedy as Sirius' death must be for the both of you, there is no excuse for this behavior. She is far too easily swept in to the idea that she can have some sort of forbidden romance with you and that it will work. I would have thought that you of all people would know better than to lead that poor girl on."

"She is not a child, nor has she been one in the last fifteen years." Remus snapped "She has been through far more in her life than the majority of other people in the world could ever think to experience. She has been in love with me for two years and I her so I am hardly leading her on. Sirius' death has nothing to with this and there are no ideas of a forbidden romance. We both are fully aware of the risks and she is well aware of the danger and possibility that it won't work out." Remus snapped. "I hardly see how you think this is your business when you never gave a damn about anything associated with Sirius and you've certainly never cared at all about Elizabeth. And Andromeda, I would think that you of all people would understand that sometimes your own happiness and who you love should be put before what everyone else thinks." Remus watched for both women's reactions and felt strangely pleased when Molly stormed out. Andromeda on the other hand simply shook her head and sighed.

"Remus you know that I understand where you are coming from and I really feel that you more than anyone deserves to be with someone that loves you no matter what but that isn't what this is about. I wouldn't have thrown a fit but you have to look at the situation right now. This isn't I just found out that you took her out on a date or caught the pair of you off snogging. It is more than obvious what went on last night and I don't think that it is a good way to go about things. I know that the two of you care for each other but you are starting a relationship after a drunken night of sex and I just want you to be cautious with this. The last thing either of you need is to destroy the pre-existing relationship that you've had with her for years and you are in danger of doing that. You spent two years telling her no and that it would never happen and now all of a sudden you have run in the opposite direction. I'm not trying to be the bad guy in this but I love you both dearly and I don't want to see the hurt you'd both be in if this were to fail." Remus listened to Andromeda carefully. He'd always respected her opinion and she did have a point. Despite having wanted little more than to spend his days with her, Remus had in fact refused Liz for two years. Now he had just spent the morning cuddled up with her while they showered each other in affection.

"I promise you that I will be cautious with this Andy, the last thing that I want to do is hurt her. This may sound selfish, but I won't give her up for anything and I will do everything in my power to not be like everyone else that has hurt her." Remus responded softly.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck and hope that everything works out in the best ways." Andromeda said, giving him a brief hug. "Tell Elizabeth that I'm sorry for interrupting your morning." She added softly before departing. Within minutes of Andromeda's departure, Elizabeth came running back down to the kitchen looking ready to fight for what mattered to her which ended up causing a soft smile to show on Remus' face as he laughed.

"Calm down love, everything is sorted and you have nothing to worry about. I told Molly it was none of her business and Andromeda was just upset at how we ended up getting together. She actually apologized for interrupting us this morning." Remus assured, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to stand next to him. "She didn't try to convince me to end this or anything like that, she just wanted to express her concerns and make sure that I wouldn't end up hurting you. Even if she had it wouldn't have worked" He added.

"You won't, you'll never be able to hurt me even if this went all to hell." Liz said softly, nuzzling against him. "Because no matter what I love you and I know that you love me. As long as I know that you'll never be able to hurt me." She added, smiling when she felt Remus wrap his arms tightly around her. She knew at that moment that she would now forever have help dealing with the pain.

Bit of a revamp for this chapter, nothing major yet.


	2. Chapter 2, Not the best of Ideas

Not the Best of Ideas

After that morning and dealing with the first of the nay sayers, things started going much smoother for Elizabeth and Remus. Nearly everyone was fine with the relationship and if they weren't they would usually keep their mouths shut, especially after a few incidents when Remus or Liz had told off those that had spoken ill of the pairing. Molly was still far from pleased with the pairing and on more than one occasion made not so subtle remarks on how wonderful George was. Liz had stayed true to her nature and ignored the lot, keeping her attention focused entirely on Remus. The first and only real argument that the pair had during those months had been when the next full moon came up. Liz had wanted to use her shape-shifting ability to go with Remus when he transformed but he had flat out refused and demanded that she stay inside. After some arguing she had reluctantly stayed in but only after getting Remus to agree that when the moon set she would get to take care of him once he got back. Liz herself had decided that if the moon had set and Remus still wasn't back after some amount of time she would go out and bring him back in, though she had opted not to inform him of her additional condition since she wouldn't put it past him to tie her to something to keep her inside.

Having taken a nap earlier in the day, Liz stayed up to see Remus off, then taken another nap with an alarm set to wake her up when it was nearly time for the moon to go back down so that Remus couldn't get upset that she was being deprived of sleep. Working as she'd hoped the alarm went off shortly before the moon set, giving Liz enough time to throw together a small snack for Remus when he came in. Nearly two hours after being due back in the house, Remus had still not come back. Being extremely worried, Liz went outside still in the shorts and tank top that she had gone to sleep in and proceeded towards where she knew Remus would be with caution, she still very much remembered her mother's fate and as such took caution in most everything. The closer she got to where Remus should be the more worried Liz became. The environment around her was eerily silent and devoid of any other forest creatures. On any normal day, it took quite a bit to scare Liz but at the moment she was terrified and had no idea what to think. She didn't know if something had happened to Remus or if he was in fact the cause of the unusually desolate forest.

"Remus?" Liz called out softly. "Rem, are you out here?" The forest remained silent, seeming to echo her every word until Liz thought she heard movement in the distance. Heart rate spiking, she listened intently but heard no more noise and her heart sank as she started worrying that Remus had been taken. The answer to her worries came as Liz found herself being slammed against a tree before a hard body pinned her to it with a growl. Liz let out a pained squeak and clamped her eyes shut as her body trembled. Remus hadn't answered her which meant that it was unlikely that he was the one that had her pinned to a tree, leaving her with the horrible fear of her apparent captor.

_Focus damn it, you came out here to find Remus not suddenly turn in to a coward. How can you possibly expect to fight death eaters when you can't even manage going out in these woods and finding Remus. He's said it himself, you're one of the strongest witches he's ever met so stop being a baby and take care of this so you can find him._ Liz yelled at herself. Still trembling, Liz opened her eyes and nearly screamed when saw her captor.

"Remus!" She gasped softly, shifting to move out of his grip only to be pushed back against the tree. "Remus stop it you're hurting me." Liz cried out as Remus' hands tightened in to a vice like grip around her arms._I am starting to think that coming out here looking for him was a bad idea._ Liz thought fearfully, starting to worry more as he stared hungrily at her body and his face hovered hardly an inch from hers. As Remus' lips suddenly started attacking her neck, Liz thought back to everything he'd once told her about werewolves and went pale when she remembered what he'd said about the increased sex drive near full moons. Her worry from this recollection was more for Remus than it was for herself because she knew full well that anything that happened he'd hold himself fully accountable for and that if Liz was hurt by him because of this then she'd likely be waiting until hell froze over to get sex from him again.

Making a decision, Liz waited until Remus' arms traveled down to her waist before she shifted in to a wolf and took off to the house, not shifting back until she'd made it inside. With any luck, Remus would calm down by the time he got to the house rather than become more riled up, the second of which would not bode well for her. Breathing heavily, Liz hurried to put on pants and a longer shirt before taking measures to ensure that they would be more difficult to take off, though she was aware that it wouldn't take much for Remus to rip them clean off if he so wished. Once she'd put on the extra layers, she cautiously made her way back to the main room, nearly screaming when the door opened and Remus stumbled through. As soon as she was sure that there was little risk, Liz all but ran to Remus' side and helped him to the couch.

"You had me so worried." She said softly as she grabbed the nearby first aid kit she'd set up and started to patch him up. As she worked, Liz paid close attention to Remus in case he reverted back to the way he'd acted in the forest.

"You shouldn't have come in to the forest. You have no idea the danger you put yourself in, what I could have done to you." Remus said weakly, wincing when she cleaned out some of his cuts. "The wolf doesn't care what damage it causes as long as it gets what it wants, it would have destroyed me to hurt you like that."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that until you grabbed me, I just wanted to find you and make sure you were okay. Before you even say it, yes I know it was even more foolish to go out in the woods dressed like I was but if the roles were reversed you would have been out looking for me if I was a few minutes late. I waited two hours, I figured that you were trying to calm down or something but after so long I was worried that you were too weak to make it back. I didn't want anything to happen to you while I was all cozied up in the house. If you just would have let me shift and come out with you…" Liz started, being cut off by Remus

"If I had let you come out with me you'd be lucky if you were able to move right now. You still don't seem to understand the harm I could have caused you outside. You have no grasp of how much damage our intimacy can cause, we were lucky the first time that it was far enough away from the full moon that the wolf didn't come out. If I'd have taken while we were outside you'd never have gone near me again and you'd have been lucky to be able to walk in a few days with no outside assistance and that is the better alternative. If I would've allowed you to accompany me as a wolf you probably would have ended up in a hospital. You shouldn't keep tempting fate, sooner or later it's going to end badly for you."

"Remus just shut the hell up already! Stop acting like you're doing me such a favor by shutting me out of the aspect of your life that makes me love you more than anything else. Stop treating me like I'm still the frightened and battered little girl that I was years ago and start treating me like your bloody mate. _You_ fail to grasp that I am your mate now and I made the decision to be with you despite the damage you think you could do to me. The only reason I ran back here instead of letting you take me against that tree was because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life begging you to sleep with me again. You need to consider that maybe I don't give a damn if you hurt me a bit when we go at it, that maybe I would enjoy it. I hate the way you treat me like a fragile glass doll when you know damn well I can take damn near anything thrown at me. I've had every chance to turn away from and every chance to consider any potential harm that could come to me. What you aren't taking in to consideration is that I've accepted and looked forward to the fact that being your mate means that you get to take me anywhere and anyway that you want. You need to accept that as well, you're never going to scare me off, so why don't you just accept what we have and enjoy it." Liz snapped back. She hardly had the time to finish her last sentence before Remus growled at her and she ended up pinned underneath him…again. Much like she'd just told him, Liz wasn't afraid of the carnal way he was looking at her, nor did she fear the thick hardness pressing against her lower half. On the other hand, the force with which he was holding her down and the strange glint in his eyes worried her just a bit.

"Do not tempt me! You may not care if I hurt you but I sure as hell do. Not caring what everyone things of our relationship is one thing, but if I ever hurt you like that and anyone found out, which they would, it would be nothing but everyone throwing out 'I told you so' and I don't want that for us. I hurt you bad enough to put you in the hospital and you can kiss our relationship good bye because the ministry would deal with me faster than you could blink your eye. When I tell you not to follow me out it is for a good reason Elizabeth, not because I don't want you there. I know how I'll be before the full moon, you don't. Sometimes I end up acting like I did outside and regardless of what you think, that could be very bad for you. Just because I know you can take a lot doesn't mean I want to throw it at you. It is far too soon in our relationship for me to be throwing _that_ at you as much as you think you want it. I think that if you really wanted it you wouldn't have run and you wouldn't have changed your clothes regardless of how you thought I'd act after."

"Then why couldn't you just tell me that instead of leaving me feeling like I was good enough to be your lover but not good enough to keep you company. You always let my dad go with you but never me and I'd have been better at controlling you. All you ever had to do was tell me why and I wouldn't have made such a big deal about it. I mean I'd probably still argue with you about it but that's always kind of a given. For the record I would like to see the ministry get through me to do a thing to you." Liz responded before clamming up a bit at his last comment. She'd told herself it was to avoid Remus flipping out but truth be told she'd been a bit terrified when they were outside. She likely wouldn't have been but the fact that he reacted to her at all apart from the very physical had seriously worried her. She however, was not going to admit that to him, especially now that he was much calmer. "If you're so concerned about the dangers of fucking me then why is it you've still got me pinned to the couch? Seems to me like that would just be more of a temptation especially given it is more than obvious how turned on you are."

"I let your father come because I was never attracted to him and never had the slightest desire to sleep with him so there was never the danger of me trying to mate with him. You however are enough of a temptation when it isn't close to a full moon, let alone when it's closer. Even still, you aren't going to goad me in to fucking you so you can give up. Moony isn't in control I am, and I'm exhausted right now okay. It was a rough night and I was looking forward to having a certain beautiful young woman take care of me like she demanded to, but all she's done is try to seduce me."

"That is such bull! I fixed you up when you came in. Then we started bickering and you pinned me to the couch. I even made you a snack before I came looking for you! I wasn't even planning on seducing you either."

"True, and that was sweet of you to make something," Remus said before softly kissing her. "So how about this, we head to bed and I will eat this snack there since you went through the trouble of making something. Then we'll go to sleep and get a bit of rest hmm?"

"That sounds good to me, so I'll meet you in there after I lock up and grab your food. So off with you sleepy wolf man. And no falling asleep before I get there!" She laughed before pushing him off her and towards his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3, Making Concessions

This chapter took forever, but it's the longest I've done yet, almost as much as the last two chapters combine actually. Anyway, enjoy and vote in the redone poll on my profile please :) I decided to separate it up so it was easier.

Once Remus was out of sight and she was certain he'd make it to his room okay, Liz let out a soft sigh and set about locking up. It wasn't very likely that anyone would show up but for certain things she didn't like throwing caution to the wind. Remus was weak and she herself hadn't been up to her usual so she wasn't keen on taking the risk that anyone would easily get in while they were both vulnerable. Once everything was locked up, Liz tossed out what she'd used from the first aid kit, packed up the rest and grabbed the food before heading to the bedroom. Liz was surprised that Remus wasn't asleep when she came or hadn't locked her out lest his control slip, but there he was sitting on the bed waiting for her though he was already half under the blankets. Liz set down the small plate next to him after she'd set aside the kit before she took off the extra layers so that she was again in the tank top and shorts.

"I'd ask if you mind, but we both know I can't stand sleeping in pants and I'm fairly certain you're not wearing anything at all under that sheet so we'll just skip that," Liz laughed as she sat next to him. "Don't you dare deny it either your raging wolfy hard on wouldn't be so obvious if you were still wearing pants" She added to silence his protest. "Eat your food so we can get some real sleep"

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Remus replied weakly as he started eating, though a small smile graced his face when Liz rested her head on his shoulder. He still wasn't terribly comfortable with her staying there with him, especially with their state of undress and the still very strong urge to take her. If it weren't for the discomfort he'd deal with wearing clothes he would've been wearing more, but at the very least Liz would've demanded he take off the shirt so it didn't stick to any of his wounds. Once he'd finished eating, Remus set the plate off to the side before lying down all the way. Not at all bothered or discouraged by his nudity Liz moved herself under the blankets and pulling them up all the way before curling up against him. Shortly before falling asleep, Remus felt her press a soft kiss to his cheek before she herself drifted off.

When Liz woke up, it was probably now well in to the afternoon, not at all uncommon for after a transformation. The room itself was relatively dark thanks to the curtains she'd put up to keep the light from waking Remus up. Liz didn't need to open her eyes to know that Remus was still asleep, his breathing alone told her that, and if he'd have been awake he wouldn't be on his side. If there was one thing he always did, it was conceal his arousal every month around the full moon unless he was too exhausted to move, let alone try to fuck her in to oblivion. As it stood right now, she could most certainly feel his still raging hard on as obviously as she could feel his arm wrapped around her. It wasn't unusual for them to fall asleep one way and end up as they were now. Though she wanted to make something for them to eat for lunch or possibly dinner, in no world could she bring herself to move from Remus or the bed. She appreciated moments like this when she woke up first and she could just watch him sleep. While it gave her ample opportunity to admire her sleeping mate, it also gave her far too much time to remind herself of why she had been working on a cure for so long. The fact that Remus was a werewolf didn't bother her on a level like it did other people or in a way that she was afraid of him because she never had been. What bothered her about it was the impact it had had on him his entire life and the hell he went through every month. She'd been around for as many as she could since she'd known him, but those were after the Wolfsbane potion had been created, she couldn't bring herself to imagine what it had to have been like when he was a teenager. Liz noticed Remus' eyelids about to flutter open and attempted to change the slight frown back to a smile but as her luck would have it, he still noticed the frown. Hoping to distract him from questioning her about what was bothering her, Liz nuzzled against him before lazily kissing him. Momentarily forgetting about the erection pressed against her, Liz shifted against Remus.

"Sorry," Liz muttered after Remus groaned and jerked back a bit. Not that she wouldn't kill for some action but he was weak and after last night she didn't want to press the issue, especially given the way he'd been somewhat hinting that he didn't want their relationship to be nothing but sex.

"It's fine love," Remus replied softly, kissing her forehead. The urges he had towards Liz had started a few years earlier, when he'd been her professor and she'd only just turned sixteen. Despite the almost unbearable draw he felt towards her, Remus had initially been wary of her simply because at the time he still believed that her father had betrayed them and caused the murder of James and Lily. Over time, knowing of his relationship with Sirius, Liz had started coming to him to express her feelings that her father was set up. The more he listened to her reasoning, the more Remus had come to realize that Sirius wouldn't have betrayed someone like a brother to him, and it certainly wouldn't have been likely that Peter of all people would have gone after Sirius even if he had been a traitor. That of course meant one very large reason to avoid her gone; leaving only the age difference and that he was her professor. Unfortunately, Severus revealed his lycanthropy to the school causing him to resign leaving only his age. Liz being as hard headed as her father didn't care anything for the age gap or his lycanthropy but given that she was still a student it was easy enough to avoid her for the next year and desperately avoid Sirius finding out. Remus of course hadn't been that lucky after Sirius saw his then of age daughter practically trying to snog the life out of his best mate. Remus then had to explain the whole situation and thank a higher power that Sirius hadn't tried to rip off any vital organs, just issued severe threats regarding his only child any anything that may prevent her finishing school or anything of the like. Losing Sirius had been a harsh blow for them both, but it had at least inadvertently caused their relationship. Remus was still somewhat displeased with how things were going given that in the time they'd been together they hadn't done anything even vaguely like a couple that was actually dating and while he was fairly certain Liz didn't care how things were, but Remus had made a promise to Sirius and himself that if he was ever involved with Liz it wouldn't just be about sex. The only problem was that Remus didn't have the money to take her nice places and Liz was usually very against anything that involved public places if she could at all help it. Technically that wasn't the only problem, Moony was quite intent on having at her any chance he could and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Remus to control himself and he'd quite nearly lost complete control the previous night. As it was now all he wanted to do was forget how tired he still was, pull off what little clothing she was wearing and have his way with her; the feigned innocent look on her face was certainly not helping matters at all.

When Remus snapped out of his thoughts, Liz was leaning propped up on her arm and watching him with an odd look. "So I was thinking," She began softly, running a finger down his arm, "That since you're so determined for us to actually act like a couple, that maybe once you're a bit more up to it we could do a picnic or something. I figured it would be a good start since I can't stand being around most people and that way you get the date you think is necessary and I get more alone time with you."

"Darling, all you get with me is alone time. As a matter of fact it is rarer for us to be around anyone else, I do however think you've got a good idea." Remus laughed softly, subconsciously running his hand across the bare skin between her shorts and tank top. When he realized where his hand was drifting he half cursed her for not wearing something that covered more skin, then again it could almost be assumed she often dressed that way intentionally to see how far she could push him or see how much of a rise she could get out of him. Liz of course was plenty amused by Remus and the not so subtle ascent of his hand under her shirt. If she hadn't known for a fact that doing so would cause him to stop entirely Liz would have been getting a bit handsy herself. "It is completely unfair how irresistible you are, but I'm sure it's all intentional just so you can wind me up," Remus muttered against her neck.

"Well I would be a liar if I tried to deny that I have enjoyed getting you wound up, especially when you're being such a huge prude. Can't blame a girl for wanting to get a bit of action and fool around with her man now can you?" Liz laughed back; grumbling a bit after Remus gave her shoulder a rather sharp bite. "Now that was just mean."

"So is being a tease and teasing isn't going to get either of us what we want," He stated as he rolled on top of her, working the tank top up her torso. He'd decided to hell with being tired, nothing else would end up getting done anyway at least not until he'd had his way with her like he'd been wanting to since their first brief drunken romp. He was pleased that he could take his time enjoying her and simply use fatigue as an excuse. Despite the eager grin on Liz's face while Remus removed her top he continued at a leisurely pace, sliding a hand up her loose shorts and massaging a breast with the other while he kissed her. Pleased that it seemed very likely she'd get to sleep with Remus again, Liz couldn't help but notice the differences between now and their previous tryst. It was much slower and far more drawn out than them having drunkenly torn off each other's' clothing and gone at it. She wasn't sure whether he was moving slowly because he was still weak or because he wanted to but she didn't plan on complaining either way as she lightly draped her hand over the back of his neck. She enjoyed the weight of him against her almost as much as she enjoyed his hands exploring her body. When Liz's shorts no longer allowed Remus the range of motion he wanted they too were removed, leaving them both equally naked.

While Elizabeth allowed her legs to fall open, expecting them to move on to sex, Remus just shook his head slowly before moving his mouth down to her full breasts. One hand squeezed her right breast while his tongue and mouth worked the left. Remus' remaining hand rubbed against her heat and quickly had her whimpering beneath him while his member lay teasingly heavy against her thigh. Liz still had the sexual mentality and impatience that went with her age, she was ready and wanted to get right to it and if she were in bed with someone closer to her age she would be getting what she wanted but Remus was quite a bit older and wasn't so easy to goad in to skipping anything. Every nerve ending in her body was humming and the sensation that accompanied Remus pushing two digits in to her core drove her half out of her mind and had her shifting impatiently against his hand when his thumb began working against her clit. To her irritation, her reach didn't stretch far enough to grip Remus and push him to the edge like he was pushing her. When Remus noticed what she was attempting to do, Remus pulled back from her with a laugh.

"Patience love, it'll be worth it I promise," He laughed softly, kissing his way down her torso before replacing the hand between her legs with her mouth, causing Liz to let out a surprised moan. Though she would very much liked to have been on more equal ground Liz arched back and gave Remus full reign to do as she pleased, she couldn't come up with a word to stop him, least of all after his tongue dipped in to her heat. Unlike their first time, Remus had a clear mind and no intention taking her quite yet. He was almost entirely certain that whatever fumbling teenager she had first given herself to had not bothered much with preliminaries or seeing to her complete satisfaction and while she may previously have expected to just get naked and have at it, she'd quickly learn that was simply not how being with him was going to be. While Remus' mind may have been perfectly clear, Elizabeth found it hard to form even half a coherent thought with Remus' mouth where it was and his hands back on her breasts. She felt like her entire body was on fire, proving to her that the feeling before hadn't entirely been from the alcohol and this certainly trumped the fire from before. When she felt the crash of her climax Liz found herself pleasantly surprised and certainly more willing to do things his way from that point on as she arched back moaning and panting. After her orgasm had subsided, Remus kissed his way back up her body and leaned against her laughing softly, capturing her lips when she tried to swear at him. Gaining back a little of her composure, Liz made to grab at her lover only to have him pin both her arms above her and press himself against her with a taunting smirk against her lips. She would get her chance to play another time.

"Now wasn't that worth a bit of waiting?" Remus teased, keeping her arms held down

"You're such a bastard," Liz panted "Have the audacity to call me a tease then go and do that."

"That wasn't teasing love, that was just the foreplay and you'd do well to get used to it. I'm not some fumbling teenager that grabs at you a few times and has at it, I rather like enjoying you fully first and you can have your chance to do likewise some other time."

"I don't expect you to be like a fumbling teenager and it was teasing. Keeping yourself out of my reach, making me come like that, all of that was most definitely teasing, you're teasing me right now having yourself all pressed up against me, and you bloody well better still shag me!"

"Now you're just being silly," Remus laughed, shifting his position a bit, "And I do believe you're the one that said it isn't teasing when you're planning on giving it," He added as he nudged her legs back open and chuckled a bit at the eager grin on her face. Bringing his lips back to hers Remus eased himself in to Liz, groaning at how tightly she gripped his member. Feeling Liz shift her hips against him Remus knew she wanted him to get moving but as the full moon added a bit of size to his already fairly large cock he didn't particularly want to go at her pace, nor did he yet have the energy either. Once again giving in to his way of doing things, Liz found herself moaning quite loudly against Remus' kiss as each slow thrust hit just and caused shivers as they moved. Briefly Liz found herself comparing again comparing this to her first time and nothing could compare physically or emotionally which she supposed made sense given that Remus was older and likely had experience with these sorts of things. That was about as far as the thoughts went as she didn't want to consider anyone Remus may or may not have had relations with before herself. Instead, she returned to moving her hips with his and kissing along his collar bone as she traced a scar running along his side. Upon feeling her hand Remus gave an involuntary shudder, he had never gotten used to much physical contact, least of all on any of his scars. Until he heard her soft laugh Remus had presumed Liz hadn't noticed and once he knew she had, he began regretting the decision to release her arms. Now that she knew something that got to him she was using that knowledge to her advantage, dragging her nails along the scars on his neck and pushing him closer to the edge. Once again playing with her breasts, Remus continued a bit faster and a bit rougher, garnering quite a bit more noise from Liz.

Though he'd picked up the pace a bit, it was becoming obvious to Liz that her lover was out of energy. When she got him distracted, Liz took the chance to flip them over and take control. Remus out a guttural moan as Liz started to ride him, keeping her body close to his. She felt Remus dig his fingers in to her hips as she moved, clenching her inner walls against his member and causing him to groan. Placing her hands down on either side of his face Liz worked her hips a bit faster, all the while tightening herself against him. With both of them already breathing heavily Elizabeth felt herself dive over the edge in to release and Remus following suit. Not yet pulling herself off of him, Liz lay panting against his chest with his arms now draped over her back.

"You did pretty well, I didn't think you would last that long," Liz laughed softly, kissing him again.

"I've got more stamina than you give me credit for little girl," Remus responded breathlessly. The statement was mostly a lie, he was far more exhausted than he would like to be and he wasn't all that sure he'd be able to keep up with the girl. It was a bit pathetic that he had just recently turned thirty-six and couldn't even make love without being completely out of energy. Liz didn't give any indication of noticing the lie, just continued laying against his chest.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, you had me worried last night," Elizabeth whispered, keeping her worries that the Wolfsbane potion wasn't doing as much as it ought to be doing anymore. She'd have to look in to it next time he was at an Order meeting since she'd agreed when he asked her not to get involved. She wasn't sure why she'd agreed to it given how strongly she felt about taking down Voldemort but that wasn't her primary concern anymore. Remus had taken care of her when she needed someone, and she would do the same for him.


End file.
